The Light of Friendship
by crystal-rose15
Summary: Legolas makes a promise to Aragorn after they are attacked by spiders. A nice little fluff ficlet


AN: Hello!! Well this is my first attempt at a Legolas/Aragorn friendship fic. It was just a little blurb that came to me one night as I was avoiding going to bed. I should say from the beginning that I have NO idea how long this is going to be, I intend for only a few chapters but it could very well prove to become quite long...  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that is related to Tolkein is NOT mine. Nope, I own nothing. Except the horse Naurohtar and the herb Agartempa, those ARE mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His breath came in labored gasps, pain shooting up his side with every movement. Yet Legolas knew that he could not stop moving forward. The near limp body that was seated before him could not afford for him to stop. A soft moan of pain came from the man he held tightly against him.  
  
"We are almost there Estel. Hold on mellon nin." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Next...time...you invite...me to go...hunting...remind me...to...refuse.." Aragorn answered between pained breaths.  
  
Legolas smiled to hear the human still capable of answering him.  
  
"Aragorn.." He said softly but got no response. "Aragorn!" He said again but still got no response from the dark-haired man.  
  
Legolas' hand instantly flew to his friend's neck, fingers desperately seeking a pulse. He felt one, but it was far too weak and fluttery for his liking.  
  
"Noro lim Naurohtar!" He shouted to his horse.  
  
The grey beast shot forward, speeding through the dense trees of Mirkwood. Legolas sighed in relief when the gates of his father's halls appeared. Naurohtar sped through them, a blur of grey and white, leaving several shocked guards in his wake.  
  
"Adar!! Lord Elrond!!" He shouted as he reigned in the prancing animal.  
  
Legolas dismounted and gently took the now unconscious Aragorn down from Naurohtar's back. The sound of running feet made him turn in time to se the two Elven Lords descending the steps into the courtyard. Following them closely were two nearly identical ebony-haired Elves, the brethren Elrohir and Elladan. When their grey eyes fell upon the still form of their foster brother, they rushed to take Aragorn from Legolas' arms.  
  
"What has happened here!?" King Thranduil asked immediately.  
  
"Spiders Adar, we were attacked three days out." Legolas answered as they followed Elrond and his sons to the healing wing. "I feared that Aragorn's wound was poisoned so I placed what athelas we had over it. He has been fading in and out of consciousness since we set out yesterday morning."  
  
"You did well Thranduilion." Elrond said from where he leaned over Aragorn's injury. "The wound was indeed poisoned but the athelas quickly countered it. He will be well in a few days."  
  
"And no doubt plotting how to make our lives miserable once more." Elrohir commented from across the room.  
  
Legolas smiled at the younger twin's comment. Ever since Legolas and the twins had met Aragorn, an infamous war had begun. Now wherever they went, the havoc of multiple pranks was sure to ensue.  
  
The Lord of Imladris stood and turned towards the Prince, watching the young Elf with the experienced eyes of a Healer. Legolas was swaying slightly on his feet and his right side was stained with blood. Some of the blood was a deep, dark red, Aragorn's blood. But most of the blood was a lighter red, and it shimmered with a slightly silver light.  
  
"Legolas not all of that blood is Aragorn's, is it?" Elrond asked softly, realization dawning on him.  
  
Legolas waved a hand dismissively at his implication, saying in a weak voice, "It really is nothing my Lord. A mere scratch. I'm.." Legolas trailed off as his eyes rolled up into his head and his knees gave out.  
  
Thranduil caught his son as he collapsed towards the floor and carried him to a bed next to Aragorn's. Elrond sighed as he examined the motionless Elf. Legolas' skin was paler than usual and clammy to the touch. The flickering light of the Eldar was dimmed in his eyes and Elrond's face grew grave as he cleaned a gash in the Prince's side. It was jagged and ran almost the entire length of his right side. The skin around it was an angry red, indicating that there was poison in the wound.  
  
"Elladan, bring me the athelas and agartampa. Elrohir, I need you to begin heating some water and bring the bandages." Lord Elrond said quickly.  
  
The three healers set to their task, knowing they worked against time, which seemed intent on the Prince of Mirkwood entering the Halls of Mandos that night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Naurohtar- Firewarrior Agartampa- Bloodstopper  
  
I know I know, a little bit of a cliffie there.... *grins* Ya gotta love em! So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Send me a review and let me know!! Namarie, Crystal-Rose 


End file.
